Gas sensor devices are used in many applications and may detect the presence of various gases in a certain area. For example, these gas sensor devices may be used to detect combustible, flammable, and toxic gases. Gas sensor devices may be used in larger safety alert systems (e.g. fire detection systems), generating an alarm when a gas is detected, or in control systems, selectively adjusting operational parameters when a gas is detected.
Referring initially to FIG. 1, an approach to a gas sensor device 90 is described. The gas sensor device 90 includes a substrate 91, and electrically conductive traces 92 on the substrate. The gas sensor device 90 includes a gas sensor integrated circuit (IC) 94 on the substrate 91, a bond wire 93 coupled between the electrically conductive traces 92 and the gas sensor IC, and a wire mesh 95 over the gas sensor IC and having a plurality of openings 96a-96c therein.